


blue suits you

by faeriedisaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but hinata freaks out for like thirty words before kenma calms him down, i dont want to tag it though cause its super super brief, i was so worried to desecrate these two with my horrible sin hands, its not hurt comfort, so thats a thing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriedisaster/pseuds/faeriedisaster
Summary: they say that life is in the little moments and they're right.- very soft very fluffy snippets of kenma and hinata being dorks





	blue suits you

“Kenma.” Hinata said, rolling onto his stomach. 

“Yeah?”

“Let's go out.”

“Now?”

“I mean, let's go out. Like, let's be boyfriends.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“So we're boyfriends now?”

Kenma sighed. “Yes, Shou, we're boyfriends now.”

\----------

Kenma laid down across from Hinata and reached a hand out to brush the curls from his face. It was the middle of the night, and Hinata had fallen asleep hours ago. 

Kenma smiled softly and ran his thumb across Hinata’s cheek. “I really like you, Shouyou.”

He never had the nerve to say these words when Hinata was awake. Feelings were always so much stronger when it came to him that Kenma was almost inclined to run from him. 

“You're always so cheerful. I don't even know why you like me. All I do is play video games.”

Kenma watched Hinata’s chest rise and fall with his breaths. Even asleep, he practically glowed. 

“I'm really glad you came up to me that day.”

He puffed a laughed through his nose and kissed Hinata on the nose. “Good night, Shou.”

\----------

“Do you want to hold hands?”

Kenma glanced at the girl currently eyeing Hinata and considered flat out glaring but decided against it. That would take too much effort, and it was far too aggressive for someone like him. 

Hinata turned to Kenma, worry plain on his face. “Are you okay?”

Kenma frowned. “I can want to hold hands without there being anything wrong.”

Hinata scanned their surroundings, looking for the offending person. If Kenma wanted affection in public it usually meant there was something that bothered him. 

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Just give me your hand.”

“Okay. Okay.” Hinata laughed and placed his palm against Kenma’s, lacing their fingers together. 

Kenma stared at the girl until he was sure he was looking and leaned over to kiss Hinata on the temple.

Had that been too much? He was being a jealous shit, that he knew, but that didn't mean he had to affect others with his emotions.

He heard a giggle beside him and turned toward it. “What is it, Shou?”

“Are you jealous?”

“I-” Kenma sighed. “That obvious, huh?”

“You're glaring at that girl like she personally pushed the release of a game back three months.”

“She was staring at you.”

“I know. She's one of my classmates.”

Kenma mumbled something unintelligible and tightened his grip on Hinata’s hand. “You're still _my boyfriend_ though.”

Hinata laughed. “Yeah. I am.”

\----------

_Kenma <3: [kenma sent a picture] I found a cat_

_Shouyou: did it say hi?_

_Kenma <3: yeah. It ran away though _

_Shouyou: probably time for it to eat dinner_

_Kenma <3: yeah_

\----------

“Hey, Kenma?” Hinata’s voice was tinny through the cell phone speaker. 

“Yeah?” Kenma said, smiling to himself. 

Long distance was hard, but their end of the day calls always managed to bridge the gap between them. 

Kenma figured it was probably yet another one of Shouyou’s super powers. He was a bird on the volleyball court and a ball of light off it. 

“I miss you.”

Oh. Oh. Hinata was having one of those days. He sounded so dejected, Kenma wanted to run over to him and hold him in his arms for days.

“I miss you too.”

“When's the next time you can come over?”

“Next weekend.”

“Oh. Okay. Can we FaceTime now then?”

“Shouyou?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And you know when something's wrong you can tell me, right?”

A whine came through the speakers and Kenma cringed a little at the sound. Even upset, Hinata was as loud as a bullhorn.

“It's just- there's _so much_. There's so much everything to do.”

“Shou, calm down. It's okay. You'll be okay.”

“How do you know that?” 

Hinata sniffled and Kenma closed his eyes. He was so much worse at comforting people than Hinata was. 

“You have a goal, right?”

“Yeah. I'm going to be a coach.”

“And you've been working really hard to get into that school, right?”

Another sniffle. “Yeah.”

“If you have somewhere to go and you take the steps to get there, then you'll get there eventually, right?”

“I guess.”

“So does any of this sound like it's going to go wrong?”

“No.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. You always know what to say. Thanks, Kenma.”

\----------

Kenma glanced up from his cell phone. “You look good, Shou.”

Hinata’s face reddened and he fiddled with the hem of the sweater. “Really?”

“Mmhmm. Blue suits you.”

A sort of cough-splutter came from behind him followed by Hinata grabbing his shoulder and shaking him like a rag doll. “Don't say something like that without a warning first!”

Kenma slumped, resigning himself to his tiny, oddly fierce boyfriend. “Why do you need a warning?”

“Because!”

The corner of Kenma’s mouth quirked up. “I'm going to say something. Consider this your warning, okay?”

Hinata’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Okay…”

“I kind of really want to kiss you right now.”

“Kenma!”

\----------

Hinata sat behind Kenma, brushing his blond hair into a bun. 

“I used to do this for my little sister. Your hair is a lot easier to do, though, cause it's straight and her’s is curly.”

Kenma hummed and leaned back into Hinata's hands, content to just listen and enjoy the feeling of fingers running through his hair. 

Hinata chuckled. “You're just like a cat.”

“Hmm?”

“Your hair is really soft, you're quiet, and you hit people when they try to talk to you.”

Kenma frowned. “I don't hit people.”

“I have a bruise from your PSP yesterday.”

“You shouldn't have bothered me when I was playing then.”

Hinata huffed and secured Kenma’s hair with a rubber band. “You're lucky I love you so much.”

“What would have happened if you didn't?”

“I would've pulled out all your hairs.”

Kenma snorted and leaned back into Hinata’s chest. “I want to cuddle.”

Hinata grinned, wrapping his arms around Kenma's middle and flopping them both sideways onto the bed. “Great, because I want to too.”

Kenma smiled to himself, putting his hands over Hinata’s. If he could preserve any moment in time, he thought, it would be this one.

**Author's Note:**

> out of character? yeet yeet skrrt skrrt. anyways. its three in the morning i dont have the energy to fix this
> 
> comments bring me joy and validation
> 
> main tumblr: [xinhuas](http://xinhuas.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [jvrdaparem](http://jvrdaparem.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [faeriedisaster](https://twitter.com/faeriedisaster)  
> instagram: [faeriedisaster](https://www.instagram.com/faeriedisaster/)


End file.
